starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamfields
"Dreamfields" redirects here. For the location, see Dreamfields (location). "Dreamfields" is the eleventh episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is a character development story for both Princess Gwenevere and Lady Kale. Its international titles include Catalan "Els camps dels somnis", French "Le Joyau rêve", German "Ein neuer Kristall" ("A New Crystal"), Portuguese "Campo dos sonhos", Russian "Поля сновидений", Serbo-Croat "Polja snova", and Spanish "El país de los sueños". The Jewel Riders must track down the final missing Crown Jewel by chasing it through a series of dreams. At the Dreamfields, Gwenevere finds herself caught in a battle of dreams with her evil aunt Kale who is also trying to find a Crown Jewel. In a wild dream, Kale switches Gwen’s Sun Stone with her Dark Stone... Plot summary It is time for The Harvesting festival party in the Great Plains. The last Crown Jewel is somewhere in the region, but they have no idea where since there is no wild magic outbreak. Drake is now going out with Tamara, so Princess Gwenevere is stuck on a boring date with Lord Batton. Gwen gets tired of hanging out with hi''s'', so she and Sunstar ditch the party and fly away towards Dreamfields seeking an adventure. After a flight over the plains, the two find themselves in a castle besieged by a huge dragon that wants to eat them. Gwen's Sun Stone does not work, but a knight shows up in a silver armor on a great white horse to save them, chasing the dragon away. The hero reveals himself to be Drake but then runs off to save other ladies. And then it all turns out to be a dream. Gwen did enjoy being rescued by Drake, so she has Sunstar return to the party to fetch him so he can romantically "rescue" her. Wandering away, she finds herself at the Crystal Mall. Gwen goes on a shopping spree, but soon is distracted by a portrait of her married to Drake. Her mother, Queen Anya, appears to explain that the Dreamfields can help people find what the are looking for. Suddenly, Queen Anya transforms into her evil twin Lady Kale and the place turns into a dark version of it. Kale begins manipulating the dream so that she ends up purchasing the Crown Jewel of the Dreamfields from Gwen acting as store cashier. Gwen realizes Kale is trying to use the dreams to find the Crown Jewel. Gwen wakes up from that nightmare, but soon walks into another one. This time, she is in the Friendship Ring and finds herself facing Merlin, who tells her that it is time to pass the Sun Stone on to a new potential Jewel Rider in the Circle of Friendship ceremony. That potential Jewel Rider is actually a teenage Kale, who claims the Sun Stone for herself and is given it by Merlin just as she once desired. Gwen and her aunt end up swapping their jewels, which also does weird things to their personalities, switching them for each other: Kale turns into Queen and becomes good and loving, and Gwen becomes power-hungry and spiteful. But Kale soon realizes something is wrong and regains her normal personality. Meanwhile, the other Jewel Riders finally notice that Gwen is missing after Drake is informed how Gwen wanted him to save her. Moondance tries to locate her. Back in the dream, Kale works to continue to corrupt her niece, who remains cold and mean. They are now in a scene set in the Crystal Palace, where they take turns sitting on the throne and talk about being a queen. Kale comes with the idea to combine the powers of the Sun Stone and the Dark Stone to find the Jewel of the Dreamfields. The jewel is summoned, but it is always just out of their reach. Gwen begins becoming mad with power and starts fighting with Kale, but Sunstar and the other Jewel Riders arrive just in time to snap her out of it. Gwen understands that "kindness and consideration for others is the real power" and then her nightmare is over. However, Lady Kale is still in the Dreamfields (now again with the Dark Stone), and there is still a Crown Jewel to secure. So the Jewel Riders make an Enchanted Jewel Circle and change the scene to the Friendship Ring. Kale ends up being a lot better at all this reality warping, because she changes the setting to the courtyard of her dark Castle Thornwoods. The Jewel of the Dreamfields reappears over Kale's throne. But when Kale touches it, the courtyard transforms back to the Friendship Ring. The scene is of a magical party and everyone dances: Gwen with Drake, Kale with her dragon Grimm, and Tamara with Fallon. Drake proposes to Gwen and admits that he wants to prove himself to her. The engagement ring turns into the real Jewel of the Dreamfields and flies over to Kale. But when Kale is about to claim it, she sees the friends and steps back from the jewel, claiming that it is out of her reach. Gwen returns the Crown Jewel to the Jewel Box, and Merlin shows up with an advice: If you have love in your heart, you can accomplish your dreams. Back in the real world, Gwen sees Kale brooding. She walks to her aunt and says that she may still have good inside of her, but Kale denies this and leaves. The Jewel Riders discover that they were experiencing Drake's dream at the end, which Gwen thinks is still lovely. Lord Batton arrives, and the girls all pile on top of him. Behind the scenes The party costume Gwen wears in this episode is the same one used in the doll "Sun Power Gwenevere". Original script Avalon: Web of Magic connections * The concept of Dreamfields shows up in Ghost Wolf, in which Adriane navigates different dream states to reach the Spirit Trail. * The shopping mall and its special sale show up in Dark Mage. * Gwen’s realization that she can use magic to get what she wants, and her complaints about how everyone tells her what to do, are all made by Kara at various points throughout the entire series. Media 11-01.png 11-02.png 11-03.png 11-04.png 11-05.png 11-06.png 11-07.png 11-08.png 11-15-0.png 11-09.png 11-10.png 11-11.png 11-12.png 11-13.png 11-14.png File:Starla and the Jewel Riders - S1E11 - Dreamfields File:Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 11 - Le joyau rêve File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 11 (Russian) External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:First season